Transformed
by Tina101
Summary: This covers the transformations of our favorite vampires, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in a series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Transformed

_Transformed_

**Chapter 1: Carlisle**

The fire burned deep within me, nearly handicapping me. I knew that it wasn't safe for me here in the open. Them, those creatures, would be back soon and who knows what they'd do to me then. There was little use, however, the pain was excruciating; I _had _to be dying. Whatever those…things had done to me I had never encountered before in my life.

Somehow I managed to stumble to my feet. The street was completely deserted; the mob had moved on for the time being. Not wasting any time, I forced my legs to push me towards a nearby alley. The least I could do was make an attempt to hide. Each step, each movement, provided unbearable pain, but I knew that I couldn't stop now. Voices were making their way down the darkened street. I couldn't tell who they were, but it wasn't worth the risk. There was no way I could go down without a fight.

The first thing I saw in the alley was a large bin, large enough for me to hide in. Without a second though I wrenched open the lid and threw myself inside. I landed on the lumpy cushion of potatoes. I cringed and writhed in pain. Every fiber of my being told me to scream at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't risk being found. Whatever was happening to my body I was forced to endure in silence.

Time itself seemed to blur together and was immeasurable. All I could measure was the pain; that never faded. No matter how hard I tried, there was no way to become numb to the pain. What was happening to my body?

Slowly I regained my grasp on reality. I felt my heart accelerate at an unnatural rate. It pounded against my chest, harder and harder until it stopped altogether. The pain began to melt away, starting at my outer extremities, my fingertips and toes first, and slowly seeped inward until it reached my chest and, at long last, disappeared. Despite this, I knew that something wasn't right. That attack had changed me; no longer was I the man I used to be.

Very carefully, I climbed out of the potato bin. Once again it was night, as if no time had passed me by. Wait, was it _really _night? Sure, it was dark outside, but everything looked different. Instead of actually being dark, everything looked like it just had a dark blue hue to it. What in the world had happened to me? Without a doubt, the man I had been just a few days ago was gone. I fought to cling to the hazy memories of my past life. Everything was so crystal clear in my mind now, everything after being attacked that is. Out of curiosity, I held my hand up in the moonlight; it looked like a glistening, flawless piece of white marble. What was I?

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, the others aren't!!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Edward**

The stench of death hung in the air. It clung to every fiber, sank into every pore around me. I could feel the sweat pour down my forehead. The pain, however, was gone. I knew what that meant, and id dint care. So this was what it felt like to die. I would slowly drift away, losing touch with reality until there was nothing left. It all sounded so peaceful, so much better than where I was now. Come to think of it, anywhere would be better than where I was.

The peacefulness was too much for me to fight, so I didn't. I was drifting away. All of a sudden, a shockingly freezing hand was pressed against my cheek. The shock jolted me back to the hospital. There was a low murmur that I couldn't understand. It also felt as if my bed was being moved under me.

"Wha-what's going on?" I managed to say. My voice sounded unnaturally raspy and weak. I cracked my eyes open slightly. I was being moved down the hall.

"Shh," a distant voice scolded softly. I allowed myself to slip away into the muddiness of my mind.

Everything after that was a blur. I felt myself being moved, but it was difficult to grasp what exactly was going on. I distantly heard that voice again, but all the words ran together. I forced my eyes open in time to see a face I knew I should recognize lower to my bare neck. My heart pounded even harder. Then, then he bit me. Just like that, he bit me as if it was nothing. Almost immediately a burning fire erupted from the wound, but that didn't stop him. He continued to bite me over and over again, spreading the burning pain all over my crippled body. What kind of twisted, sadistic mind was this?

I screamed at the top of my lungs in hopes that someone with a heart would hear me and put me out of my agonizing pain. No one came for me though, except for that man who did this to me. I heard his voice fading in and out through the blinding fury that was consuming my body. It felt as if the fire was burning me from the inside out. My heart began to race at a rate that I knew wasn't right. Even so, I struggled for each breath. Faster and faster it went until it finally stopped. I mentally prepared myself for the end, but it never came. I took a deep breath; it felt unnatural. The air filled up my chest but had nowhere to go.

I opened my eyes. Everything around me was sharper, clearer. I whipped my head back and forth urgently, soaking up my surroundings. I was in a lavish living room, stretched out across a plush couch. There he was, the one who had done this to me, sitting on a chair next to my head. He looked so calm, as if he had done nothing wrong. I knew differently though.

"How do you feel?" he asked calmly. I felt a growl of resentment building up from somewhere deep inside. In a flash, I lunged at him at a sped I _knew_ was unnatural. The shock from my speed sent me reeling backwards. I reached out to steady myself using an end table, but the piece of furniture crumbled beneath my hand. "How do you feel?" he repeated.

"What happened?" I demanded. I felt an instinct to attack this stranger building up inside of me.

"Drink this, and I'll explain." There was a slight edge to his voice; was there concern buried deep inside there? He handed me a flask. It was then that I was aware of the burning thirst that held a firm grip on my throat. I took the already open flask, held it to my lips and instantly drained it. The second the thick liquid slid past my lips I knew what it was, but I didn't care. The blood eased down my throat, smothering the thirst. "First off, I want to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said as he extended his hand towards me. Knowing that it was the polite thing to do, I reached out and shook his hand firmly. He winced.

"Sorry." I couldn't figure out why I was apologizing to him.

"No, don't be, that wasn't your fault. Newborns are often stronger." Newborns? What was this Dr. Cullen talking about?

"Newborns?" Dr. Cullen let out a sigh.

"What I'm about to tell you is going is extremely difficult to understand, so I'm going to take it slow. Officially, you are dead. I work at the hospital; I took care of your mother. Her dying wish was for me to do anything possible to save you. I promised her, and I kept my promise." He paused. My head was spinning as I tried to understand where exactly this was going. "I'm a vampire, Edward, and now you are too." His voice was gentle. He understood the delicacy of the situation. "There was only one way to save you, and I couldn't deny your mother her dying wish." I felt my entire body shake from frustration and indescribable anger. In a flash, I was on my feet.

"You turned me into a monster!? I'm a freak like you now!" With equal speed, Dr. Cullen was standing also. He held his hands up to calm me.

"Now Edward, please. This takes some time to get used to, but-"

"But nothing." I needed to get away from here, from this _freak_. I turned to leave, but I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Get off of me!" I roared before pushing him against the wall with all my might and I ran.

Chicago, my city, rushed past me as I ran down the street. The acceleration was euphoric. As I ran, my thirst returned. It didn't take long for the feeling to completely consume me. I became desperate to quench this feeling; it began to rule over my every thought and action. I _needed_ blood. That was all I could think about.

There she was, just sitting there on a stoop on the corner. It was obvious that she was homeless, but that didn't bother me. Without giving it a second though, I leapt through the air and landed silently next to the woman. I felt my mouth water with venom as I eyed the pulsing artery filled with the one thing that I craved. She looked up at me almost as if she understood what was on. I couldn't wait anymore; I knew exactly what to do.

As I finished, two voices drifted down the street. Wild-eyed, my head whipped up and looked in the direction they were coming from. I was still thirsty. I flew down the street and descended upon the rest of my meal.

The sun's early morning rays were creeping up over the horizon by the time I returned to Dr. Cullen's. I don't know why I was going back to him; I could have left right then and there without any worry, but I felt compelled to go back. I hadn't even put my hand over the doorknob when the door flew open. Dr. Cullen stood in the doorway. We were both frozen, staring at each other. I saw him eye my blood soaked shirt, and he sighed.

'What have you done, Edward?' It was his voice, but his mouth never moved. This caught me off guard. There was no doubt in my mind, I was a completely new person; my old life was no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Esme**

The storm ravaged around me, but I didn't even notice. My body blocked out the sting of the raindrops as they pounded against my skin; my mind ignored the terrifying howl of the wind, it was already occupied. They only thing I _did_ feel was my hot tears streaming down my cheeks. The only thing I could think about was the heart wrenching images flashing over and over again in my mind. He was so young, I had barely gotten to know him, and he was already dead. It just wasn't fair. I survived so much, so much pain, so much misery. It was obvious that there wasn't a God; he wouldn't punish me like this. He took my son away from me! I was officially alone in the world, no one would miss me if I left. The tears continued to flow freely. In one swift movement I threw some pebbles over the edge of the cliff and into the churning black abyss below. I watched as they fell until disappearing into the water. It seemed so easy. Was that all it would take to end my pain?

I wasn't nervous; should I have been? It was obvious to me that there was nothing left for me in my life. Taking one last breath, I flung myself over the edge.

"No!" I heard as I fell helplessly to my immediate doom. Nobody cared about me, so I didn't care. And then, then I felt nothing.

The voices rose and fell. They ebbed and flowed through the burning pain like the tide, making it difficult to grasp the conversation going on around me.

"How long does it take?"

"I don't know."

"Is she in pain?"  
"I don't know."

"Will it work? Nearly every bone in her body was broken."

"I don't know, Edward!"

"Why would you do this to her then!?" the pain intensified, causing me to cry out. I felt someone gently hold my hand and caress my cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," one of the voices, the one I presumed wasn't Edward, whispered. "It'll be over soon, then the pain will stop. I know how much this hurts, but soon you'll be one of us." He paused. I thought that I was drifting away into the fire, but then the voice started again. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I don't know if you remember me, and my son's name is Edward. I was born in the seventeenth century, and he was born in the early twentieth century. We are vampires, and soon you will be too. It was the only way I could save you after you jumped." The pain intensified, and I cried out once again. This was worse than death. Why would he save someone like me?

After what felt like an eternity, the pain trickled away to nothing. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man in the world standing next to an unlit fireplace. Carlisle, that had to be Carlisle. Vaguely I recalled him talking to me. All those tings they had to be untrue. Vampires couldn't be real. He turned to face me and smiled.

"Good morning," he said calmly. There was a rude snort from a teenage boy I hadn't noticed in the corner with a book in his lap. I felt an unquenchable thirst begin to creep up my throat.

"What happened?" I rasped in an unfamiliar voice. Carlisle crossed the room with surprising grace and speed and took a seat in the armchair across from me.

"What do you remember?" he prompted with avid curiosity.

"I remember jumping. And I remember the pain; it felt like I was on fire. And I remember your voice talking to me." The thirst continued to consume me, instantly distracting me. I needed to find a way to stop this feeling.

"Carlisle," Edward, I presume, warned. Carlisle nodded ever so slightly.

"What's your name?" I had a feeling he already knew the answer to this question.

"Esme." I felt the urge to attack, to quench this thirst. A growl began to form from deep within.

"Carlisle!" Edward's voice was laced with urgency. I couldn't take it anymore, and I lunged towards him blindly. In a flash, Carlisle had his arms clenched tightly around me from behind. I struggled to find a way to break free, and I nearly did before but he kept regain his grip at the very last second. I knew that I was stronger than him, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cried.

"Esme, Esme, please listen to me. I know how hard this is for you. I've been there; Edward's been there. You're stronger than this; I know you are. I've seen you got through worse." I spurn around to look at him. I looked up deep into his eyes and instantly recognized those soothing topaz eyes.

"Dr. Cullen?" I breathed. Suddenly I knew that everything was going to be all right.


End file.
